Enki
| favored weapon3e = Mace | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Greater deity | alignment2e = Lawful neutral | symbol2e = Rivers, oceans | homeplane2e = Mechanus | realm2e = The Waterwheel | serves2e = | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Rivers and oceans | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = | rules = }} Enki was a god with several connections to the gods of Toril, although he was never worshiped on that world. He was god of rivers and oceans among the ancestors of the Mulan, and also the patron of jewelers, goldsmiths, and stonecutters. Description Enki was a shapeshifter, but in all his human forms he was recognizable by his green skin. He carried a small mace carved from green jade. His armor and shield were made from water. Powers He could summon any being that died in the water, he could move like a blink dog, and he was immune to all forms of heat. He was known as a binder of demons; his hatred for the fiends so great that he would slay any being in his presence who had ever interacted with demons in a friendly way. Relationships Enki was a son of the Untheric deity Enlil. He was once a lover of Lliira. He once had a wife, Nin-Hursag. Realm Enki once dwelled in a realm called the Waterwheel in the Clockwork Nirvana of Mechanus. This realm was a disk covered in water and spanned by a bridge of woven gold and finely crafted crystal, interlocking with the neighboring wheels of his fellow gods, Anu and Utu. There, he dwelled in a multifaceted ziggurat-like palace made from crystal and jade. History Enki was the son of Anu, Ruler of Heaven, who was the son of Nammu, the sea. A suspicious plague decimated the empire of Imaskar sometime around . In response, Imaskari wizards opened two portals to two different places and times on another world. They captured slaves from that world in a series of lightning raids. On Toril, the slaves intermarried with one another and became known as the Mulan. Although the Imaskari had created a barrier around Toril that denied entry to the gods of the Mulan homeworld, the prayers of the slaves were heard by Ao, who summoned the god Ptah to invite the Mulan gods to come to Toril. Because of the barrier, the only way the gods could enter Toril was by creating avatars to physically sail through the Flow between spheres. To this end, Enki created a ship known as the Galley of the Gods for his fellow gods to sail in, while the children of Re sailed a war galley known as the Matet. Enki himself elected not to follow the Mulan gods on this journey, and remained behind. Thus he was never worshiped by the Mulan on Toril, but other gods of Toril could still interact with him on the planes. In approximately 1357 DR,Because Tales of the Outer Planes (1988) was published after the Forgotten Realms Campaign Set (1987), but evidently before the Time of Troubles in 1358 DR, when Lliira was free, thid could have been set early the following year. It's not entirely clear how long Lliira was imprisoned. the goddess Lliira became enamored with Enki and the two began a romance. Unfortunately, the Greek goddess Hecate became infatuated with Enki as well, so to rid herself of her rival, Hecate cursed Lliira so that she could return no man's love and imprisoned her in a "Pleasure Palace" called Zannibar on an unnamed world. Thanks to the efforts of an adventuring party, however, Lliira and Enki were reunited. Shortly after that, tragically, Enki was murdered by the gods Anshar and Nergal. Nergal lured Enki to a place on the Lower Planes known for its many demons. Then, while he was distracted, Nergal bound Enki and his co-conspirator Anshar drove a blade through his heart. Enki's father Enlil swore to avenge his son, but was yet to find an opportunity. Relics Enki was said to have created the Galley of the Gods, a magical ship used by the Untheric pantheon to come to Faerûn and later by the people of Unther in several naval battles. Appendix Notes References External Links * Connections Category:Greater deities Category:Lawful neutral deities Category:Untheric pantheon Category:Sumerian pantheon Category:Inhabitants of Mechanus Category:Inhabitants of the Astral Plane